Necrophilia Is For Losers
by Lycanboss
Summary: Our story begeins with three people. Leah, Kyle, Miles.
1. Leah: March 13th 2017 3 Days 12 Hours

I opened my eyes, realizing what today was. It was my Birthday! I sat up excitedly and got dressed, Slipping on some jeans and a tank top with some black socks. Looking in my vanity mirror. I examined myself. I had long black hair, and twinkly hazel eyes. My face was sharp and showed off my skinny body. It wasn't that I didn't eat, honestly. I just had a really high metabolism. To quote my doctor. "Whatever she eats, might as well be instantly burned off." I huffed staring into the mirror. Sitting down, I pulled out an old camera and took a photo of myself, the bright blinding light hurting my eyes somewhat. I rubbed them and pulled out the photo that was dispensed, I smiled and took a marker. Writing down the date. "March Thirteenth. Twenty Seventeen. Turned Eighteen." I said out loud as I wrote. I finished and popped the cap on the blue marker and set it down. I stood and slid down the railing of the stairs to the first floor, passing my brother. He was younger than me by two years and shared the dark hair trait, but he had green eyes instead which he got from my father. I waved at him and he looked at being bewildered. "Happy Birthday, Leah." That's my name. "Don't wear it out," I said, landing. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. My mother was the second to greet me. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes, her form was a bit chunkier, but she'd been hitting the gym as of late, trying to work off the extra fat. I smiled and kissed her forehead as she hugged me. "Ohh, my baby! It's so good to see you...Look at you all grown up." I giggled. "Yeah, mom...only took me...eighteen years to do it..." She let go and brought out a cake. "We were planning to go out and do something..." My dad walked in. He had black hair and green eyes and was a bit more built than most. "But...apparently there's a quarantine on places in the city." We lived in the city of Vegas Nevada at the moment, in a nice two story apartment. I frowned. "That's okay. Staying inside is fine." I somewhat lied. My mother gave a sad smile and lit a few candles and placed them around the house. "But we got something." My brother said walking up. I tilted my head. "See, we know how much you like medieval swords and such. Sooo..." My dad brought out a sword. I looked at it in wonder, slowly taking it in my hands and unsheathing it. "Broadsword...two point six...no...five pounds," I said weighing it. It had a black grip and an almost glasslike blade with a small line going down the middle, I looked to the sharpened tip. The broadsword could be used for both stabbing and slashing. I grinned and sheathed it. "Oh thank you guys!" I said hugging the three. They smiled and hugged me. Back we heard the Emergency Broadcast go off, we went into the living room and sat on the red couch looking. The reporter came on. "Attention. Ahem...The quarantine for the city of Las-Vegas...has been...extended, to all of Nevada, and parts of California..." He looked nervous. Taking a deep breath. "People may not enter or leave the designated areas. Or penalty's will be enforced. To the extent of lethal force if required. Please stay tuned for further coverage." It went off, we all looked at each other nervously. My mother sighed and rubbed her face. My brother walked off and went into his room. I sighed as well, and looked at the T.V. "Goddammit!" I said. My father put an arm around me. "Leah, don't worry. It'll be just fine." I stood up. "Dad! They haven't told us anything, about what's going on. not ANYTHING. Just putting up quarantine zones so people can't leave, so they're obviously trying to contain something." My mother looked at me. "Or keep something out," she interjected. "That's what walls are for." My brother called out. I shook my head and went to my room. I stayed there for the rest of the day with that sword. Looking out the window at the city...what was going on? What weren't we being told...?


	2. Kyle March 15th, 1 day, 2017, 1 hour, 12

I awoke in my home. Sitting up and yawning. My name is Kyle. I stood and looked in the mirror and examined myself, I had some scraggly blonde hair. And a rough beard growing in. I hadn't shaved in a while. The power to my house had been lost and wasn't coming back anytime soon. I stood and walked in the bathroom washing my face and cracking my neck. My neighborhood was declared as quarantined, and I was not to leave the neighborhood. I not was allowed to leave, and there was a constant military presence. Men and Women in uniform who were arming themselves with their assault rifles, keeping watch. Anyone trying to leave was given one warning. And only one. I jumped due to the distant gunshots and got a grim reminder. I saw my dog walk up to me, it was a tiny little black pug. I knelt down petting her. Her name was Sophie. She painted quite a bit and licked me. I smiled and stood, then looked outside. I remembered my birthday was a few months ago. I turned twenty years old. I shook my head and gave a huff. I slipped on clothes. I put on some black jeans and my work boots, then a plain white shirt. I got my gun with was a double barrel shotgun. I was waiting, for what, though? See, due to people getting desperate for food. And the military not yet allowed to give us what we required, people were breaking into each other's homes. I won't say I'm a saint. I'm not...I've broken into some homes to get what I needed. The military didn't care...More gunshots. I sighed and looked out my window. If they shot at you. You had one chance. And only one. I put my hand on the window. Seeing an unlucky individual hiding behind a car ducked down as the glass shattered from the bullets. I spoke to no one in particular. "Your chance came if you were able to avoid the bullets long enough to make your escape..." I looked towards bloodstains on the road. "...that's not often. But..." I stopped seeing the individual had been running now, covering the sides of their head, then ran in between the space of two homes, the bullets hitting the corner wall. The individual saw me and made a begging gesture. I opened my door keeping my shotgun at my side. I shouted. "GET OVER HERE QUICK! THEY'RE RELOADING!" Sophie barked loudly at the man. I saw them ejecting their clips. The individual ran towards me, sprinting. Halfway to my door, he was hit in the thigh. My eyes widened. They fell and coiled up blood coming out and stained the road. They cried out. I could tell it was a man now, my dog ran out and tugged at his clothes and started to drag him back. I ran out cocking my shotgun and firing a shot towards the platform the Soldiers stood on. The kickback made me stumble somewhat, I wasn't exactly prepared for the recoil. I looked and saw them duck behind cover. I ran over to the individual and hoisted them up, along with my dog. Practically carrying them into my home. I shut the door and took deep breaths. A few pings from the bullets hitting the wall and metal door of my house and it ceased. I looked out the window, seeing the camouflaged soldiers aiming at my house for awhile longer, then went back to looking at the road, as several individuals drew their attention. I closed the blinds and got my medical supplies I had stolen. I cut away the pants and took deep breaths. I cleaned the area with anti-infection spray. The man cringed and growled, I took a pair of tweezers, and reached slowly into the wound, then pulled the bullet out, examining it, I noted it came from an M16. I shook my head and wrapped the wound tightly with bandages. Noting how close it had come to ruining his artery, and his life I dragged him to the couch, elevating the wound so it was above his heart. I sighed and washed my hands of blood and disposed of the bullet. Sophie jumped on the couch with the man and laid on him. I looked on the news and sighed. The reporter was sweating and looking sick. "-Everyone...it's...day three. We're still stuck in the KTVN-TV station...the military has declared full lockdown on the building...due to...matters...we can't discuss...but I'll say this...we're dying in here...Please...if you're near the border. You can make it...there are sections where the landmines aren't planted. The fence not electrified...you can make it..." He took deep breaths and bent over and vomited. He sat up. "...okay ladies and gentlemen...I'll be back." He stood up and weakly limped off screen. I frowned. A new reporter sat at the desk. "Ladies and Gentlemen parts of the north are now affected, the states of Wisconsin and Minnesota and Both Dakotas. Are now under containment...please stay tuned..." She nodded. I watched carefully, and looked to the man on the couch, he had fallen asleep holding my dog. I sighed and rubbed my face. "Shit," I said, leaning back, closing my eyes. "This is gonna be one hell of a day..."


	3. March 17th 0Days 0Hours 0Minutes 0Second

I was sitting in my room, crying. The neighborhood was being rounded up one by one and executed in the streets. Our area was a hotspot for the sickness going on. Our family was barricading the doors. They weren't going to let it happen. My father had left me his .45 caliber pistol, which I clutched to my chest...I saw first hand what this sickness did. It killed you slowly. Once you died, you came back as a monster. A walking corpse with a feverish hunger for flesh and guts. Anything living honestly. The power suddenly died. I took deep breaths and opened my window. The stench of decaying bodies and burnt flesh hit me like a brick. I almost committed and took deep breaths. I wasn't going to die here. I grabbed my sword and my knife. I climbed out and looked below. A few soldiers were walking around. They looked down the street towards the shambling corpses that were slowly coming over. They raised their guns and shot at them. Wherever they were hit, they just kept going until they were shot in the knees and fell, then they just started crawling until shot in the head and they stopped. During this, I had jumped to the next fire-escape. Then the next. Then the next. Until I was on the roof of a nearby shopping mall. I kept going and took deep breaths. I adjusted my new hoodie and baggy jeans and retied my boots. I kept going and slid off the wall using the vent shaft outside. I landed with a soft thud and looked around, blinking. One or two looked over and walked over towards me slowly. I took deep breaths and ran, my sides hurting from all the exercise I've been doing. I was really out of shape. I rounded a corner into an alleyway and saw two soldiers. They were burning the bodies of the dead, having a conversation. "-Ugh...damn poor people..." Said the first. The second looked responded. "Yeah. Such a shame...least all we gotta do is burn the bodies...can't imagine what the guys who have to do the shooting have to go through...can you imagine that? Killing the people you swore to protect." He must have grabbed a body. I heard the dragging. Then a thud. I peeked and saw him grab a small kid...a fresh bullet wound in her forehead, and one in her chest. Her eyes closed but her expression wasn't blank. You could tell the terror on her face...I could only imagine her thoughts as the soldiers rushed in. _Mommy? Why are these people here...mommy?_ I shook my head taking a shaky breath and I peeked in again. "You hear about Miles? Poor bastard had to kill his best friends..." The second one looked shocked. "Holy shit...Damn, I can't imagine what that must have felt like." "Yeah. They were pretty sick, though...he stayed with them till' the end, he watched them die in his arms...then once they came back to life...he killed them again and buried them. Swore not to tell anyone but you." The other nodded. He looked over and then right at me. "Shit." I ran. "Dammit!" The second one said chasing after me. "Stop! RADIO IN WE GOT A RUNNER!" I took deep breaths and started crying. I shouldn't have stuck around near them. I should have left. I ran into a second alley and ran into a dead end. I started crying and turned around. Quite a few of the zombies had followed me and were closing me in. I ran and jumped onto a fire-escape ladder. It snapped and I fell to the ground. I took deep breaths. They were still closing me in. I chucked the ladder at them and watched it smack into a few. I jumped onto a dumpster and tried to reach a window. My fingers reached the windowsill. I tried to lift myself, and I lifted myself in the face of a zombie who screeched in my face. I fell and the zombie was pushed to the side. A man reached out to grab me, but I fell into the pile of zombies below me. I screamed. "NOOOO!" The man yelled out. I crushed a few zombies under me. They bit at me and I shot my gun off into their heads as they crowded above me. I stood up pulling out my sword and slicing violently at the last few. The man looked at me. "Miss are you alright?!" I took deep breaths. looking at the blood and mess of organs. I was in pain. I looked down at my arms, which were covered in bites. I went to shoot myself but the man jumped down and tackled me, restraining my arms and bringing me in. I passed out as he carried me in. "MEDIIIC!" I heard him cry as I passed out.


	4. Seargent Miles

My name is Seargent Miles, I'm an Ex-Marine, currently hiding in some homes. "Three months...Three months...March...April...May...Three months of hell." I said as I cooked the hot dog over the fire, I looked at my surroundings. I was in the suburbs, not the best choice to make my home. The buildings were broken into. Windows were broken. Siding tore off. Paint peeling. The smell in some of them was just awful. I took the hotdog off and placed it in a bun on the plate and then huffed. The Military Operation. 'Containment.' had failed. The operation entailed the purging of the Class 1-5 infected. The levels of infection followed as such. Level one was barely infected, but showing symptoms. These included vomiting. Rash. Chills. Like the cold almost. Level two was level one on steroids. The window for treatment was small but able to be done. The Third level was when the person started to lose cognitive functions of their body. They'd be weak. Very weak. They'd start to forget things, like their parents...or...well anything really. The fourth level was when the change happened. Their skin turned greenish yellow. Sometimes a dark green. They became aggressive and it doesn't matter what you do. Unless you can remind them of who they are. They will kill you. Level five is they die. And they come back to life, as a shambling corpse. Don't know how it works but...it does. I put the hotdog in a bun, and started eating it. It wasn't the worst I've had, but It had an odd tang to it. I sighed and looked out the window at the sunset. it was quite honestly beautiful in its glory. But these infected had overrun the entire country. The military couldn't hold them all back. We were spread too thin. I stopped, hearing walking. I grabbed my carbine and stood up, and looked out the window, I saw several Raiders walking up to the home I was in. That was another problem we had faced. Humans who were taking advantage of others pain. I counted three raiders. One had a machete. The other had a pistol. The other had well...nothing. Just his hands. I aimed and fired a warning shot. "Stop right there!" I shouted. The one with the pistol scrambled back and fired several shots at me. I ducked down and watched them all hit the wall. I stood and shot him two times in the chest. He fell over, and I saw the red mist. The one with the Machete had run forward, I capped him in the head and he fell over. Blood pooled under him. I counted three rounds fired out of the thirty clip. I aimed at the one who had nothing. He was staring at his dead friends. "You...you killed them..." He fell to his knees, shocked. I lowered my carbine somewhat, still ready. "My only friends..." He sat there, I stared at him. "...get out of here," I said. He just looked at me. He slowly stood up and then stared back at his friends. He reached for the pistol and I raised my rifle, glaring. He grabbed it and slipped it in his pocket. With a blank face...he walked off slowly down the road. I walked out into the lawn and looked at the bodies. I sighed closing my eyes. "God...Grr!" I kicked the one who had the machete. He groaned and grabbed my ankle, then tried to bite into it. I shot him in the face and walked back inside. I fell on my knees. I was shaking. I couldn't live like this...all my friends are dead. I just killed two people...American citizens that I had sworn to protect. I placed the gun under my chin...I wasn't going to wait for something to kill me. I was going out on my own terms. I closed my eyes and got ready to pull the trigger…. "No…no…" I remembered my friends and smiled sadly. "…They'd want me to live on, I know they would." I removed the gun and sighed. I heard the window open slowly. "…oh no you don't." I stood up and stepped to my designated hiding spot. Which was…the hall closet. "He better not have come back." I whispered under my breath. I heard slow steps…almost heavy steps. I shook my head. "Shamblers." I again whispers. I saw a girl with long ebony hair, and a thin frame slowly go past she wore a black hoodie, baggy jeans, and loosely ties boots that looked very worn. Something seemed off about her though, what could it be…? Her skin wasn't rotten, in fact it still had a pale complexion to it, just somewhat…yellow. She stopped at a mirror on the wall, and looked at herself, placing a hand on the mirror. Tilting her head in confusion, I could see her face in the mirror. It went from blank-faced to…sad almost. Her lips formed a frown, and her eyebrows raised, she lowered her hand. I opened the closet and stepped out, rifle raised. I wasn't going to kill her. But I would if I had too. She turned to face me. I said nothing. She just blinked at me, and gave a small smile.


End file.
